Beautiful Disaster
by Piyopi
Summary: There's really no summary for this. It's just a one-shot drawn out from Johnathan and Gregory's surprise kiss while on set for Please Don't Cancel us! Warnings: PWP, Johnathan x Gregory and yaoi dripping with lemony goodness.


**Warning(s):** There's a brief dosage of angst near the beginning of the story. Sorry about that, it just came out of nowhere. Also, this piece of fan fiction contains smutty, man-on-man sex. Besides the crappy and cheesy use of "fluff" and romance, the rest of the story contains nothing but raunchiness. Even so, this is my second time writing smut, so bare with me on the mediocrity of it all. xD But yes, be forewarned, the following is not suitable for people under eighteen. Or for people who are not used to homoerotic, "literary" material. So don't complain about your eyes bleeding. Unless they bleed from the patchiness and poor quality of my writing, then, for that, I take full shameful responsibility. ;3; Oh! This is also unbeta'd, so please shy away from any glaring mistakes. I looked over most of this, but I got lazy near the end. Sorry. Dx

**Pairing:** Johnathan x Gregory.

**Fandom:** _**Please Don't Cancel Us!**_ (web comic by the oh so awesome Qwchestr; **Link: **http: / www (dot) smackjeeves (dot) com / comicprofile (dot) php?id12344)

**Author's comments:** Yes, I just had to take PDCU to the gutter. The gutter is actually a nice place, in all honesty. But I digress. I hope you enjoy it, Qwhestr! Sorry if it comes off too graphic or not explicit enough. ;3; Also, the title for this smutty bit of goodness was inspired by Kelly Clarkson's song, "Beautiful Disaster." The song is depressing, so I used more explicit and raunchy songs for the rest of my inspiration. Such as "Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge; I U SHE by Peaches' Two Guys (For Every Girl) by Peaches; The Bad Touch by The Bloodhound Gag; some hip hop songs and Cherry Lips (Go Baby Go) by Garbage was played repeatedly near the end of this fic. xD Also, I may keep this story up for a few weeks, due to the nature of its content.

**And remember, kiddies, feedback is very much appreciated! No, seriously. I need it. xD**

Anywho...**ENJOY!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The lingering scent of jasmine wafted through the living room of the small apartment as Johnathan stumbled in. He glanced around the hallway, catching sight of a pair of shoes thrown haphazardly near the entryway. "Gregory?" he called, walking passed the hallway and into the small living room.

Flickering streams of mingled moonlight and city lights seeped in through the thin openings of his window blinds. Underneath the pale blinds lay a small clutter of what appeared to be someone's belongings; a laundry hamper resided next to clutter, filled to the brim with clean yet messily folded clothing.

Johnathan raised an eyebrow as he toed off his shoes, closing the apartment door behind him absently. "Gregory?" he tried again, inching deeper into the dimly room. He tossed his keys towards the counter that separated the living room from the kitchen, hearing them clang nosily on the wooden divider. The green haired man looked towards the bouncing lights being reflected from the television screen that lay perched in front of a black couch. "Greg? Are you here?"

A sleepy moan greeted him in reply.

'Aha!' Johnathan thought with a grin, 'The couch.'

The chocolate eyed man peeked over the couch, prepared to frighten his sleeping co-star and roommate.

"Bo-!" He stopped, his breath hitching as he caught sight of the young man sleeping soundly among the soft yet worn cushions.

Gregory lay sprawled there in front of the television, long lashes resting comfortably on top of pale yet shower flushed cheeks. Full, rosy lips parted as he breathed softly in his sleep, his nose crinkling in unconscious annoyance as he shifted. The sudden movement caused the oversized shirt he was wearing to ride up, exposing creamy legs and thighs for the whole world to see. "Mmm..." he groaned sleepily, tongue poking out to moisten dry lips.

The purple haired young man continued sleeping, completely unaware of his roommate's arrival.

Johnathan swallowed, teeth beginning to worry on his bottom lip as brown eyes roamed over the innocent yet seductive being in front of him. He let out a startled gasp as his mind began to stray toward unwanted thoughts. As he stepped back, he tripped over Greg's belongings, causing him to lose his balance.

With a loud 'thump,' Johnathan fell roughly on to the wooden floor. "Damnit!" he swore, shakily pulling himself into a sitting position.

A squeak resounded from the couch as Greg sat up abruptly, glazed eyes starring wildly about. "W-who's there?" he called out, not noticing Johnathan sitting grumpily behind the couch.

"It's me, Gregory." Johnathan responded, sulking, hand pressing against his cheek. 'I swear, if this bruises…' he inwardly swore as Greg moved quickly toward him.

"Eh?! What happened? Why are you on the floor?" Greg asked, brow furrowed in confusion as he eyed the man in front of him.

"Nothing, the floor just looked comfortable." Johnathan replied, still frowning in irritation.

"Ah…" Greg uttered, head tilted to the side in bewilderment.

"Oh, never mind." The other snapped, pushing himself off of the floor. He glanced down at the crouching man below him, once again taking in the never before noticed beauty of the other. Large, green eyes stared back at him in unfading confusion. "Did you just get home?" Gregory asked.

Johnathan grunted in reply, his mind straying on thoughts of the other man. Why was he suddenly noticing the other like this? Was it because of that non-scripted and completely random kiss? That happened months ago, though. Why was he suddenly thinking about it now? He glanced towards his best friend once more, watching absently as the other looked at him briefly before making his way towards the kitchen. "Do you want something?" he asked, pausing in front of the refrigerator.

"What? Oh, um, no thanks." Johnathan mumbled.

"You sure? I'll try not to burn anything." Greg replied sweetly while grinning in sheepish embarrassment.

Johnathan laughed slightly before stretching. "No, I already ate. "He said, "And besides, I don't want to ruin my appearance by eating too much. I do have to stay beautiful for my fans, after all." He smirked, waving off the other man who just shook his head and grinned in response. "I'm gonna go take a shower. I feel unbelievably dirty." He added. 'And I'm blaming you for it.' He thought, walking towards the hallway that connected to both his bedroom and bathroom.

He nudged his bedroom door open and quickly gathered his things, his hand running over his face in frustration as his thoughts continued to linger on Greg. He groaned, shoulders slumping as he made his way over to his bathroom. He flicked the lights on and dropped his things on to the floor as he turned the water on. He kicked the door silently shut as he began to undress. 'Damnit, Greg…'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Green eyes flickered in confusion as Greg stared down at his half-eaten sandwich. He sighed, worried about Johnathan's odd behavior. 'Did I do something wrong?' he thought, full lips pulled down in a frown. His heart ached. Though the kiss they shared happened months ago, the mere thought of it made his insides flutter wildly. Worried, he had talked to Stacy about it, almost on the verge of tears as to why he felt strange around his green-haired friend. The normally stoic blond had blushed and patted his arm awkwardly, looking at a loss for words. Over the course of more talks between the two, Gregory concluded that he, clumsy and disaster-bringing Greg, was in love with his vain and flamboyant co-star.

After the kiss, he never again acted on behalf of both his emotions and -though embarrassing and shameful to admit – his hormones. Rather, he opted to remain a close friend to his brown-eyed and loud-mouthed companion. It was better than ruining a close knit friendship over something as trivial as his own whimsical dreams of romance with the other man. At least, he would always think on days he felt lonely and desperate for the other's embrace, he could pretend they were in love while they acted on set for their soap opera.

He bit into the sandwich viciously, tears beginning to form in his eyes as his heart clenched painfully. He rubbed his knuckles roughly against his eyes, fighting back the sob that threatened to erupt from his throat. He placed the remains of his snack down, pushing the wooden kitchen hair back as he stood. He sniffed, rubbing the bottom of his palm against his eyes before taking a deep breath, forcing a silly smile to his lips as he shook his head. There was no use in crying, it wouldn't help him in any way he thought, picking up his plate before setting it in the dish washer for later.

He heard the water turn off from the bathroom, signaling that Johnathan had just finished his shower. He grabbed his toothbrush and the spare toothpaste he had brought with him, opting to just brush his teeth there instead of waiting for Johnathan to finish up. He was exhausted, drained of energy due to work and his complicated situation with the other man.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Johnathan absently finished buttoning up his pajama shirt before grabbing his towel to finish drying his hair. After a few more minutes of towel-drying his hair, he stepped out of his bathroom, ignoring the pile of dirty clothes he left on the floor.

Continuing to rub the cotton towel against his head, he made his way down to the hall and back into the kitchen. "Gregory! I'm done with the-"he stopped.

Greg stood there, bent over as he brushed his teeth, his hips and butt jutting out provocatively as he leant forward, eyes half-lidded as he stared at nothing in particular.

Johnathan felt his grip loosen, the towel he held slipping out of his grasp as his eyes traveled up thin ankles to pale calves and creamy thighs half hidden beneath black and purple boxers. Gregory spat the minty, white substance out of his mouth before rinsing once more. He pressed the back of his hand against his mouth, wiping out anything that may have remained. He blinked, noticing Johnathan starring at him dumbly. "Oh, you're out already?" he chirped, smoothing down his baggy shirt before making his way towards the older of the two.

As he was crossing the space between the kitchen and the hallway entrance, he tripped. His eyes widened in surprise, arms flailing about as he stumbled forward. He closed his eyes tightly, prepared for a rough impact. Milliseconds from disaster, however, Johnathan sprang forward, arms reaching out to catch the clumsy young man.

Greg squeezed his eyes shut, body tensed before realizing that he had been saved from a would-have-been painful fall. His eyes blinked open before shifting upwards and locking with twin pools of chocolate brown. Greg felt his face heat up, finally figuring out that Johnathan had managed to catch him before he fell. Now, he found himself unconsciously clutching the other man's shirt, their chests flushed against one another as Johnathan was forced against a nearby wall with Greg's weight on him.

Johnathan stared down at the wide, emerald eyes and blushing face as Greg sputtered out an apology. His hands loosened their hold on the other man's sides before sliding down to rest lightly on slim yet gently curved hips. They both froze.

"J-Johnathan?" Greg whispered, locks of purple and white hair falling on to his eyes as he continued to stare at the person currently holding him.

The mentioned man licked his dry lips, feeling an odd sensation beginning to grow in his chest as his heart began to beat faster. What was this? He knew he cared about the clumsy man he was currently holding. But was it just as a friend? No, he didn't care for him as only a friend. Not after all the talks they had, not after opening up to him, not after finally finding someone who could put up with him and seemed to sincerely care and worry for him. That damn kiss was proof of it all. But did Greg feel the same way? Did he want to risk it? He glanced down, seeing the familiar confused stare looking back at him. However, something else flickered in those gorgeous green pools, something that sent his body and heart aflame.

His eyes trailed down to the full, pouty lips of the bi-haired young man. 'To hell with it,' he thought. He breathed in slowly before pulling the other man closer against him, resulting in a muffled squeak of surprise as he captured the parted lips in a kiss.

Greg felt his eyes widen once more in shock before sliding close as he returned the kiss, lips moving slowly over lips as hips brushed against one another shyly. Johnathan hesitantly slid his tongue over Greg's soft mouth, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief as he was granted access. He pushed his tongue forward, slipping it passed plump lips only to seek refuge inside the warm, moist cavern. He drank in the sweet and unique taste that was Greg and only Greg behind the faint remains of mint.

He slid his tongue over Greg's, gently coaxing it to return his teasing ministrations. He felt a shudder travel down his spine as he felt the shy response from the other before he began his fight for dominance. Tongues rubbed and slid across one another as the kiss grew desperate. Gregory's hands reached up on their own accord to grip the other's hair; Johnathan, in return, tightened his hold on the hips he was currently clutching, pulling them forward to press firmly against his own.

Greg whimpered as they both pulled back, gasping for breath. "W-what just happened?" he breathed, face bright pink and lips now bruised from the kiss.

Johnathan nuzzled his face against the other man's warm cheek as he swallowed, "I kissed you." He replied quietly.

"I-I know that. But, why?" Greg asked, feeling his blush deepen.

Johnathan remained silent for a few moments before lifting his head, face uncharacteristically serious. "Because, I think I love you, "he paused before shaking his head. "No, I DO love you. "He stated simply, a blush developing on his own cheeks. "But, if you don't that's totally fine! I-I would want to make it awkward or anything, ya know?" he rambled on.

To his surprise, Greg smiled gently and shook his head, one of his hands sliding down to cup his left cheek gently. He slid his thumb over Johnathan's bottom lip, causing him to shiver. "Just shut up for once, Johnathan." He replied, eyes twinkling with a warm and loving light. "I love you too." Gregory kissed the side of his mouth sweetly.

Johnathan stared, wide eyed before his words finally hit him. "Thank God." He whispered, before pulling him in for another kiss. Greg mewled softly against his mouth as his hands slid down along the other's lean back.

Johnathan maneuvered them both towards the kitchen counter, pressing Greg against it lightly as his lips trailed downwards to the pale throat offered to him. Greg shivered as he felt lips brush against his pulse before moving on, only to feel both lips and teeth begin to nip and bite the delicate skin of his throat. A soft moan escaped the purple-haired man's mouth as he tilted his head back, exposing more of the delicious flesh to the ravenous mouth. He whimpered as Johnathan bit down roughly, marking him, before he felt a wet and warm tongue rub soothingly against the stinging mark, feeling as lips attached themselves to the throbbing spot before sucking on it slowly.

Greg slid his fingers through damp yet soft green hair, eyes at half-mast as he moaned at the pleasurable pain he felt on his neck and throat.

Johnathan pulled back slowly as he pushed up the white shirt Gregory was wearing, revealing a taut stomach and abs. He trailed his fingers over them slowly, watching as the muscles beneath his fingers twitched in response. He glanced up, seeing Greg's face scrunched up in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I'm not much to look at. At least, not compared to you, "he muttered awkwardly.

Johnathan blinked and frowned before shaking his head, sending green looks flying. He pressed a warm kiss against the bowed forehead while breathing in the other's scent. "You're beautiful." He replied simply before abruptly pulling the offending t-shirt off, fully exposing the lean pale chest and stomach. He gently brushed his fingers against a hard, pink nipple, watching as Greg jumped slightly in surprise, his breath catching in his throat. Johnathan suppressed a shudder as he felt a familiar tightening in his stomach. "See?" he nipped his bottom lip gently before kissing him once more, his tongue sliding into Greg's mouth to rub against and tease the slick muscle inside. He shivered lightly as he felt Greg splay his hands across his chest before shifting slightly to begin unbuttoning his top.

He reached down to grip his hips once more, pulling Greg flushed against him. The sudden movement, however, caused their groins to slide against one another. They hissed in shocked pleasure before they began to move against one another, grinding slowly at first before building up a rhythm.

Greg managed to get Johnathan's top unbuttoned as he attempted to slide the rest of it off. Johnathan shifted slightly, before helping him get rid of the obstructive shirt. Grabbing the younger man, he hoisted him onto the counter, tugging his legs open as he pressed his pelvis forward, causing his rock hard cock to brush against Greg's own erection. They both moaned as Johnathan began to buck forward, their cocks pressing against each other at each thrust. Greg whimpered and squirmed on the counter, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip in a futile attempt to stay quiet.

Johnathan pressed his lips against the juncture between Greg's neck and shoulder, kissing it gently before digging his teeth into the soft skin slowly. Greg shuddered, allowing a breathless mewl to escape his parted lips as he arched forward, lifting his legs slightly to wrap around Johnathan's waist, thus pulling the other tight against him. He bucked his hips forward, delighting in the surge of pleasure as their cocks rubbed against each other once more. Johnathan groaned, his teeth digging roughly into Greg's neck before he slipped his lips down to brush against a pale, pink nipple.

The green haired man slipped one of his hands to Greg's chest, fingers prodding and teasing one pink pebble as his lips wrapped themselves around the other. He nipped one gently while his fingers tweaked and tugged the other. Greg moaned, his eyes sliding shut as he dug his heels into Johnathan's lower back, beginning to grind harder and faster against the other man.

Johnathan sucked on one of the abused nipples lightly, his tongue rubbing against it teasingly as he shivered at the delicious friction. He rubbed back, his cock throbbing and desperate for release. He slammed his hips forward; a small smirk tugged at his lips as Greg bowed his back forward, moaning loudly.

"More…" Greg whispered, his face reddening in embarrassment.

Johnathan blinked, nuzzling the pale chest in front of him before kissing it gently. "Are you sure?"

Greg nodded, the blush on his cheeks worsening even as his eyes locked onto Johnathan's shinning, brown orbs in determination. "Yes."

Johnathan felt his own face heat up as he stared at Gregory. "A-all the way?"

"Yes," Greg arched his back forward to press his straining erection against Johnathan's thigh, "Now. Please hurry up, Johnathan, I can't take it anymore. "He pleaded, eyes glazed over in want. Johnathan swallowed before nodding, feeling a swirl of carnal lust beginning to engulf his body as he pulled Greg off of the counter before slamming him against the wall. He plunged his tongue into the surprised-parted lips, rubbing it against the roof of Greg's mouth before thrusting it in and out, teasing the lavender-haired young man.

Greg groaned into the aggressive kiss, feeling his knees shake slightly. He wrapped his legs around Johnathan's waist once more as a means to keep himself steady. However, he felt Johnathan slide his hands down to grip his ass, allowing them to begin grinding against one another again as he broke the kiss to suck on his nipples once more. "Fuck..." he muttered, his nails digging roughly into Johnathan's lean back as he began to thrust himself harder against the green-eyed man.

He yelped in surprise as he felt Johnathan's fingers squeeze his clothed cock slowly, fingertips rubbing against it gently. He glanced down, seeing Johnathan's own member straining against his cotton sleeping pants.

He bit down into his bottom lip as Johnathan worked his boxers off, freeing his throbbing erection.

Pale hands pushed apart trembling legs as Johnathan knelt down, tongue sliding out to lap at the forming drops of pre-cum. Gregory shuddered as he brought his hand up to cover his mouth, muffling the surprised moans that threatened to escape.

Johnathan pressed his tongue against the slit, enjoying the soft hiss of pleasure from above. He licked around the head slowly before wrapping his lips around it. Gregory bit down into the side of his hand as he squeezed his eyes shut.

The brown eyed man inwardly smirked as he eased more of the throbbing shaft into his mouth. His cock twitched when he felt Gregory's body shudder deliciously. He hummed around the member in his mouth, delighting in the badly muffled groan of enjoyment that Gregory emitted.

He bobbed his head slowly while his fingers wrapped themselves around whatever he could not take in. His back arched slightly as he felt hesitant and shaking fingers run themselves through his hair. He glanced up as he murmured his content around the hardness in his mouth.

Gregory stared back at him, eyes glazed over as he breathed in deeply. He chewed on his bottom lip as he attempted to keep from thrusting into the hot cavern currently engulfing him. He stroked Johnathan's hair gently, pushing back locks of hair that lay plastered against his forehead.

His breath sucked in violently as he felt something brush against his backside. He glanced down again, finding Johnathan starring back innocently through lidded eyes. He cried out, body shuddering as Johnathan gave a sudden hard suck as he pushed his best friend's hips forward, driving Gregory's length to hit the back of his throat.

Johnathan breathed in deeply through his nose, his cock throbbing painfully as Gregory let out a soft scream, his body straining and trembling against the wall that held him up. He winced slightly as Greg tugged at his hair roughly.

"S-stop…" Gregory whimpered, hazy green eyes shining as he struggled to keep himself upright.

A soft 'pop' could be heard as Johnathan pulled back, allowing Greg's length to slide out of his mouth slowly. Gregory blushed at the sight, head turning to look the other way in embarrassment.

"What's wrong?"

Johnathan watched as the blush deepened; his lips twitched slightly in reply.

"I-I was about to come…" Gregory muttered, face now a burning red.

Johnathan blinked before grinning slightly as he stood up, his lips pressing against the tender skin of Gregory's throat. Greg shuddered and clutched his best friend's arms as he cooed softly, head tilting back in response.

"You didn't have to stop me, you know…" Johnathan murmured against the soft skin, nipping at gently. Greg's face reddened once more, head shaking slightly as he nuzzled the green haired man's shoulder lovingly, "I didn't want to finish so soon…" he muttered, voice shaking slightly in unabashed need.

Johnathan's eyes widened momentarily before he smirked, "Well, aren't you being straightforward?" he teased lightly before kissing the other deeply.

"Now's not the time to be inhibited and withdrawn," Greg replied as they broke apart to breathe, his face still tinted an endearing shade of pink.

Johnathan chuckled as he pulled the other man away from the wall, "Shall we go and continue in the bedroom?" he drawled, voice husky as he pressed their respected, throbbing and straining need against one another.

Greg hissed before nodding hastily as he allowed himself to be led to Johnathan's room. His hand quivered somewhat in anxiety as they neared the bedroom; he shivered, eyes glancing around nervously.

He jumped slightly when he felt Johnathan squeeze his hand in reassurance. Gregory smiled faintly as the other man tugged him forward to press a light kiss against his forward before pulling him into the bedroom.

Johnathan pushed the other on to the bed before settling himself on top of the other carefully. He ducked his head a bit towards Gregory's chest, thus allowing him to flick his tongue teasingly against a pink nub. He smiled roguishly when he heard the younger man croon softly in response. Pleased with the reaction, he sucked on it slowly while his hand worked itself down to cup Gregory's cock, fingers toying and squeezing firmly.

Gregory whined softly, his head thrashing back and forth while his hands gripped at Johnathan's bare back. "Nnn…!"

Johnathan peeked at Gregory momentarily before pulling back, kissing each pink bud lightly before settling his lips on top of Gregory's. He shoved his tongue inside the moist cavern once more, igniting a heated dance between both slick muscles. He seized Gregory's hips as they kissed, making the other's body bow beneath him.

Brown eyes glanced around before landing on a rarely used bottle of lavender scented massage oil. 'This'll have to do for now,' Johnathan thought as he reached over to his bedside drawer and quickly clasped the small bottle in his hand.

Gregory looked up at him through glossy, bright green eyes filled with yearning. Johnathan shuddered under the hungry stare before he uncapped the bottle. "Are you sure?" he question, pausing to stare fixedly at the flushed man below him.

Gregory hummed in response as he nodded, a small smile forming on kiss-bruised lips.

Johnathan breathed out slowly, giving Gregory a chaste kiss before squeezing out a generous amount of the oil onto his fingers. Using his free hand, he spread Gregory's legs open, silently coaxing the other to lift his hips.

He dipped a fingertip between the parted legs as he bowed his head forward to suckle on Gregory's length once more.

"Nngh!" Gregory moaned, eyes slipping shut as he bucked forward, driving more of himself into Johnathan's mouth. Distracted, his fuzzy mind vaguely registered the feeling of a prodding finger pressing itself against his puckered hole.

Johnathan hollowed in his cheeks as he sucked harder, his slicked finger running between the firm globes of Gregory's ass slowly, causing the mentioned man to whine louder. "J-Johnathan!" he whimpered, his face darkening in discomfiture.

Brown eyes glanced up briefly as Johnathan continued his ministrations; soft, slurping sounds intermingled with broken cries, the sounds echoing throughout the otherwise silent room.

"Ahhn…!" Gregory cried out, feeling the once teasing finger slip inside his tight heat. He tensed, unused to the feeling.

Johnathan 'hmmed' around the hardness in his mouth while he moved his finger in and out slowly before slipping in a second. Gregory winced as he felt brief flashes of pain travel along his body. "Geh…" he grounded out, squirming uncomfortably among the soft, satiny bed sheets. Soon, however, white flashed before his eyes as his voice raised an octave higher. His body trembled and ached as something deep inside him was brushed against by Johnathan's teasing pivoting fingers, making him pant and whine like a wanton whore. "Mmm! Johnathan! R-right there, please, more!" he begged, voice dripping with desperation and want.

The green haired man shuddered and began thrusting his fingers in out quickly, attempting to loosen the tight ring of muscle while making sure to thoroughly abuse the small, bundle of nerves that was Gregory's prostrate. His fingers began making scissoring motions which made Gregory grunt softly. Johnathan gave Gregory's cock one last slurping suck before pulling away for the second time, he didn't want the other man to reach orgasm just yet, even though he knew that such a thing was going to be difficult to accomplish after the sinfully sadistic onslaught of Johnathan's mouth on his throbbing need.

He kissed along the inside of one of Gregory's milky thighs, enjoying the feel of the trembling limbs beneath his lips. Looking up, he found Gregory flushed and panting, a light sheen of perspiration shining throughout his lithe body. Lavender and white locks lay plastered on his forehead while bruised and parted lips let out small puffs of air. "Oh, fuck…" he moaned, his erection twitching violently in reminder of his own much needed release. Eyes narrowing, his fingers dug themselves painfully into the firm, pale thigh while he shoved a third and final finger into Gregory's tight, twitching heat.

Gregory cried out, tears beginning to form at the corner of his eyes as he felt another slender digit thrust itself inside of him.

Johnathan began to relentlessly move his fingers in out, stretching the tight hole as best as possible. After a few more quick motions of his fingers, he pulled them out slowly, satisfied.

Gregory's eyes slid open, bright and shining with unshed tears as he looked at Johnathan. His gaze was returned as the other man slid up, cocks brushing against one another briefly as Johnathan positioned himself. "This-this is going to hurt, Gregory," he admitted, eyes now alight in worry.

"I know," Gregory replied lightly as he leaned up to press his lips against Johnathan's. Johnathan nipped at the plump lips against his before he slid one of Gregory's legs over his shoulder, thus giving him a better angle.

Licking his lips, Johnathan brought the tip of his cock to butt against Gregory's twitching and stretched hole. Slowly, he began slipping in the rounded, velvety head into the tight warmth.

"Uhn!" Gregory rasped out, feeling the tip of Johnathan's cock slide in with a slight 'popping' sensation. Johnathan gripped a curved hip with his free hand, fingers digging themselves into the soft flesh almost cruelly as he attempted to keep from thrusting in completely.

Gregory let out a broken sob as he felt himself be stretched so painfully slow. Tears leaked out from the corners of his eyes, slowly dripping down his pink cheeks as Johnathan pushed in more of his girth inside of him. Determined to end the painful feeling of being torn apart as quickly as possible, Gregory slid his leg around Johnathan's waist before slamming himself forward, causing Johnathan to find himself completely sheathed inside Gregory's tight body.

They both cried out. Johnathan's hips strained forward as Gregory tightened up around him, body tense yet shaking violently.

"Uhhn, so tight…" Johnathan whimpered, forcing himself still even as Gregory's ass clamped down on his cock and squeezed around it mercilessly.

Seeing the look of discomfort painted on Gregory's face, he leant forward, gently nuzzling the other's neck and shoulder as he brushed soft, butterfly kisses among the fair skin.

He smiled faintly as he heard Gregory softly coo before he nipped the side of his neck lovingly.

They remained still for a few moments longer before Gregory broke the silence, "Johnathan, move…please…I'm fine now." he begged, his head tilting back to stare up at the other man.

Johnathan swallowed harshly, noticing that his lover's normally bright eyes were now an exquisite and haunting dark green clouded with lust, before nodding quickly, pulling his hips back slowly, causing Gregory to hiss at the feeling, before he thrust back in deeply.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Gregory moaned out, spine arching forward almost painfully.

Johnathan's grip on his waist tightened as he moved slowly at first before picking up momentum. He groaned, feeling Gregory's bobbing erection rub against his abdomen as he moved in and out. He shifted, angling his hips before driving in roughly.

"Nng! Johnathan!" Gregory's head thrashed wildly, small spasms of pleasure erupting among his body as Johnathan found his pleasure spot once more. "More, again!" he whined, back bowed towards the man above him as he attempted to drive the throbbing mass inside of his ass deeper still.

Johnathan lifted Gregory's hips higher, watching as his cock disappeared and reappeared from within Gregory's tight ass. He groaned at the sight before driving himself deeper into the blissful heat. He bit into a pale thigh, loving the small, broke scream that came from the writing mess beneath him.

"Uhn, yeah…Johnathan!" Gregory panted, his legs spreading farther. "Harder, fuck me harder…" he begged, a sinful blush staining his cheeks as he began moving his hips against Johnathan's. He placed his hands on top of Johnathan's biceps, squeezing them firmly as he yelled out when Johnathan's cock slammed harshly against his prostrate. "Nnng! Hahh…"

"Shit, Greg…!" Johnathan panted, harsh breaths escaping his lips as he continued to slam into the tight heat currently squeezing his cock almost painfully. He glanced down between them once more, the wet slap of flesh hitting flesh echoing in his ears as he watched his balls slap against Gregory's ass whenever he thrust back in deeply.

He knew he wouldn't last any longer, not with Gregory's ass clamping down on his cock in a vice grip. Not with the erotic noises the other man was making. Not with the wanton demands of his squirming and panting lover.

With one final and vicious thrust, he came, his throat letting out a hoarse yell as he exploded deep inside the green eyed nymph. Gregory sobbed at the feeling of something hot and wet filling him up inside while Johnathan continued to thrust deep inside of him. He moaned, back bowing painfully as he too, reached his peak, cum spurting out to land on their heaving chests.

Johnathan thrust in shallowly a few more times, body shuddering as Gregory's ass continued to milk out all that he had to offer. Sated, he collapsed gingerly on top of the trembling young man.

They lay there for a few, silent minutes before Johnathan pulled out slowly. Gregory unconsciously winced at the sudden movement, body tensing momentarily at the feeling of the retreating organ scrapping against raw tissue.

Once completely out, Johnathan fixed his eyes back to his spent lover. He gawked, face heating up. Strewn across the bed, lay a gasping Gregory lost in the afterglow of their love making. His arms were thrown haphazardly above him, chest moving up and down as he sucked in much needed air. His chest, oh god, his chest. Johnathan's body shook slightly as his eyes raked over the still-hard and pointed, pink buds. Dribbling cum dripped down unnoticed by the panting man, green eyes glassy and unfocused.

He felt his sex twitch briefly before it hardened, almost painfully. He bit back a groan while he continued to gape at his stunning love.

"Nnn, Johnathan?" came the soft question as Gregory pulled himself up with care. "What's wrong-oh!" he fell silent, eyes widening as he licked his lips timidly.

Johnathan blushed and looked away, green locks swaying at the sudden movement.

"Do you…" Gregory paused, causing Johnathan to turn his attention back to him, "Do you want to go again?" he asked shyly, teeth worrying into his bottom lip.

Johnathan blinked, taken aback. "Eh? But, uh, what about you?" he asked, nodding towards Gregory. Said man flushed but smiled unrepentantly, "I want to." He blushed prettily, smile still in tack. "It…it felt nice. Having you so close to me, I mean. "He finished, eyes flashing with desire.

Not missing a beat, Johnathan soon found himself balls deep inside his kind lover once again. This time, however, Gregory was sprawled across his lap, teeth gnawing at Johnathan's neck as he rode him. He wasn't sure, but, this time around, it felt like Johnathan was in much deeper than before. He quaked, the feeling of being filled to the brim causing his belly to coil pleasantly.

"Uhn! Y-yeah, just like that Gregory." Johnathan drawled out blissfully, feeling the other man begin to bounce quickly on his throbbing cock. He leaned back, hands clasped around the damp hips of his lover as he sucked and twisted Gregory's reddened nipples.

Gregory yelped in surprise but quickened his pace, blunt nails digging themselves harshly into Johnathan's taut back and shoulders while his teeth scrapped over the other man's pulse.

Johnathan groaned, watching as Gregory leaned back on his lap, his slender fingers splaying themselves over his quivering thighs. He watched as Gregory eased his cock out of his luscious and twitching hole before shoving it back in with a forceful, downward thrust of his hips.

"Fuck, yes…more, Gregory." He pleaded, feeling his own eyes water slightly due to the onslaught of unbelievable pleasure. He basked in the blissful warmth currently constricting around his hardness while his hands reached up to thumb Greg's small, pink nubs, hands splaying across his quaking stomach, stroking it almost tenderly.

"Ahhh! Johnathan!" Gregory cried out brokenly, his body suddenly going rigid around him. "I can't…no more…oh God, so close!" he sobbed, tears of pleasure streaming down his cheeks as he kept moving, making sure that every thrust allowed Johnathan's cock to stab ruthlessly at his prostrate.

Johnathan whipped his head up as he gripped the back of Gregory's head with one hand, pushing it forward to slam their lips together. His free hand wrapped itself around Gregory's bouncing cock as he felt long fingers grip and pull at his green locks desperately. He squeezed the pulsating length roughly before moving his hand in time to Gregory's now sloppy movements.

Gregory pushed back damp, green locks as he kissed the other man hungrily, his free clutching the side of Johnthan's face desperately as they both stiffened against one another. Gregory broke the kiss as he threw his head back, wet locks of lavender swishing around his blushing face as he screamed out his release, his lover's name spilling out from his bruised lips like a mantra. "Oh! OH! Johnathan!"

Brown eyes drank in the side of his beautiful lover spilling his seed against their abdomens, some of the white substance even splashed against Gregory's damp cheeks. He groaned, feeling himself cum deep inside Gregory's tight ass. He bit down roughly into the crook of Gregory's neck as he came, the others name erupted from his throat in a loud moan.

Gregory's body convulsed against Johnathan, small spasms littering his body as he slumped forward, drowsy and sticky. He hiccupped, throwing his arms around the green haired man's neck as he snuggled closer to the warm body. "I love you." He murmured sleepily.

Johnathan pressed a sweet kiss on both, tear streaked cheeks before kissing his lover deeply. He licked at the pouty lips before resting his forehead on a thin shoulder. "Love you too, Gregory." He replied, heart beating wildly against his chest in happiness.

They remained lost and content in one another's arms for a little while longer before Johnathan pulled away slowly. "I think we need a shower." He stated, nose wrinkling up at the drying stickiness that littered both their bodies and their beds.

Gregory rubbed his eyes before nodding as Johnathan stood up. "Yeah, I think we do." He replied drowsily.

As Johnathan was about to offer his lover help getting up, he stopped, taking sight of the cum dripping from between his lover's thighs. "Uhm…"

Gregory blinked and looked up before frowning. "Neh? Johnathan! You-No! I'm sore! Johnathan? Damnit, JOHNATHAN!"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Three and a half hours later, Johnathan lay sated in a now clean bed with his lover sleeping soundly against him, his head propped against Johnathan's chest as he slept.

Johnathan ran his fingers through the soft locks, absently brushing away the wispy white strands of hair that fell over Gregory's forehead. He pressed a gentle kiss against his lover's forehead, enjoying the relaxing heat being emitted from the other man's body.

They had spent three more hours getting "reacquainted" with one another (in due thanks to Johnathan's insistence).

A pleasant shiver traveled down Johnathan's spine as he began to lull himself to sleep with memories of his beautiful and writhing lover. His lover with those full lips glistening with Johnathan's pre-cum. His loud and surprisingly foul mouthed lover. His beautiful and clumsy lover with that kind smile and caring green eyes.

Burying his face against Gregory's neck, the green haired man allowed himself to slip into unconsciousness.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Stacy stretched as she dug into her pants pocket, fingers searching for the key of Johnathan's apartment that she had secretly made. It was already pushing noon and Gregory had yet to call her. Even though they didn't have work today, her co-star and close friend would always call and beg her to go somewhere with him. Today, however, there was no such call. Not even an obnoxious text from that idiot Johnathan had been sent to her.

Finding the key, she slipped it into the keyhole, promptly opening the door and slipping inside.

She blinked, catching sight of clothing and, apparently a towel, strewn across the apartment floor. Her brow furrowed, confused. What the hell had happened last night?

She looked into the living room, finding no trace of a sleeping Gregory. She frowned. Johnathan's house keys and Greg's cell phone were lying on the kitchen counter, so there was no way that the two men were away. Her eyes flickered towards the hallway that she knew led to Johnathan's bedroom and only bathroom.

'The idiot is probably still asleep,' the blond woman thought. 'And Greg's probably in the bathroom. Eh, might as well wake Johnathan up.' She smirked, making her way towards the partially opened door of Johnathan's bedroom.

She pushed it open, prepared to throw something at the self-centered, green haired man before she stopped. Her eyes comically widened as her mouth fell open in disbelief.

There on Johnathan's bed, sleeping soundly in one another's embrace, lay both of her friends slash co-stars. Even with the carefully placed, though slipping blanket, it was easy to make out that the two were very much undressed.

The blond felt her face heat up as she continued starring. 'Oh. My. God.'

Gregory was snoring quietly next to Johnathan, a small smile on his face as he cuddled closer against the older man. Johnathan, however, had his arm looped protectively around the other's naked waist, his face hiding against the crook of Gregory's neck and shoulder.

Snapping back to her senses, she dug around her pockets once more. "Aha!" she whispered softly. "Found it."

Flipping her cell phone open, she proceeded to snap pictures of the oblivious couple.

"About fucking time. Idiots." She muttered, closing their bedroom door behind her. She glanced at her phone, a silly, if scary, smile forming on her lips as she stared at the photos. "I so need to buy a camera."

**FIN.**


End file.
